


Rape Me

by lovesince1944



Series: 鬼哭混乱邪恶黄文系列 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, PWP, blindfold, possessive vergil, this is really not a good shit so plz prepare for it, 失禁, 强迫, 我就是走肾了！, 捆绑, 父子 - Freeform, 魔人化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 他应该给他最柔软的亲吻，但他却选择了最糟糕的方式。





	Rape Me

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：强迫，捆绑，Daddy Kink，失禁，魔人化。  
> 明明就是个PWP我还给写出了奇奇怪怪的剧情怎么回事（。）
> 
> 为了钓太太我极限赶出这篇文希望大家能吃开心。

\--

漆黑。

他被自己的父亲捆住双手，喉咙上的项圈挤压着他脆弱的咽喉，血腥味沉闷地蔓延而上，他张开嘴，却只能从受损的声带里发出野狗一般的呜咽。  
他的双眼看不见，只有自己沉闷的呼吸和挣扎的声响，脚踝被幻影剑钉在地面，肌肉被不断撕裂又重新生长出的疼痛顺着神经几乎让他的额头炸开，眩晕，他听不见别的声音，只有恶魔的血液在皮肉下流动着呼之欲出的声响，轰隆隆的炸裂声，像鼓点，像惨叫。

他父亲就在他身边，他能感觉得到，但他张开嘴，伸出舌头，舌尖在湿热的空气里摇晃，像乞食的野狗，前魔王的气息冷雨一样把他从头到尾浇灌，从他的鼻子灌进去，到他的肌肉和血管里，膨胀，交融，直到他变成他的，直到尼禄全然染上他父亲的气息。

他们本是同源。

他的后穴流出精液，液体一点点黏糊糊的顺着大腿往下掉，被操软的后穴在空气里开合，男孩向前伸出脖颈，固定在墙上的铁链把他拉回原位。

他想要挣扎，他甚至不知道到底为什么会变成这样，他的父亲抓住了他后颈，扯动他的锁链，男孩发出呛到的嘶声，他终于感受到了维吉尔的存在，男人在他身边低下头，舔舐脖颈的姿态如同品尝美食。

他的父亲伸长他的尾巴，魔人的身体笼罩住年轻的男孩，尼禄的开始挣扎，嘶吼，但是声带只能发出沙哑的声响，小腿的肌肉在幻影剑下撕裂，疼痛逼停他逃离的动作。

服从我，低下你的头，塌下你的腰，为我打开自己。魔人的气息里传达出无声的指令，但倔强的男孩仍在嘶吼，他的腰已经软了，他的后穴已也随着魔王的命令湿了，但他身旁燃烧起蓝色的光焰，透明的爪翼已经忽闪忽现。

但维吉尔的幻影剑直接插入男孩的双翼，把他魔人化的最后努力钉死在地面。

疼痛，欲望，不甘，情潮，已经被操过一次的男孩被折磨到发抖，可他看不见，听不清，只有向他伸出的手抓住了他，又像是把他带入地狱的最下层。

但维吉尔的手爪掐住男孩的腰，尾巴从湿软的后穴强硬碾入，那片带着麟甲倒刺的长尾滑进过深的地方，掐在腰上的手几乎碾断他的脊椎。

冷火从魔人的身上汹涌泼洒在被囚禁的男孩身上，尼禄被那条尾巴插得向前蹭，塌到最低的腰几乎要折断他的脊椎，他的情潮又开始涌动，穴口被父亲的尾巴摩擦勾出血痕，他呜呜的呻吟，摇晃着被捆紧的双臂，男孩试图跟上父亲尾巴的动作，但魔人并没有人类的规律意识，近乎狂暴的以自己的发泄方式在他的后穴抽插，那条尾巴进得太深，尼禄哽咽着低声哭泣，他不清楚什么时候他哭出来了，但是维吉尔没有停下，魔人笼罩住他的孩子，直到他的男孩在第二场高潮里发出绵长的哭声。

他的尾巴顺着后穴抽出来，男孩软在地面却因为双腿和项圈无法倒下，他维持着双腿分开跪地的姿势，扬起头部，软下去的腰折成一个艰难的弧度，舌尖在余温中无意识地伸出，像是索求一个亲吻或者拥抱，但他的双手被捆住，他的眼睛被蒙住，他的声带受伤，甚至连基本的音节都发不出来，他听见什么东西划过空气的声音，接着魔人的尾巴带着血液精液和后穴里肠液的味道一起冲进他的喉咙，他伸出的舌尖被划破，疼痛又一次灼烧他的脑神经。

好痛，尼禄想叫出声，但他不知为何想起的是那天黑发的诗人在他怀里说的那句话，我想要被爱，我想要被保护，他想要对维吉尔说我好痛，但他发不出声，他的舌头温顺的接受尾巴的入侵，卡在项圈处撕裂了他的喉头肌肉，好痛，尼禄想，好痛。

但他变得温顺，变得服从，好像维吉尔身上的冷雨终于把他全然包裹进另一个世界，他看不见自己的父亲，看不见那个曾是魔王的蓝色魔人，但那条划破了他嘴唇的银色尾巴在他喉咙里，带着汹涌的七月冷雨的味道，几乎算得上一个残暴的吻，残暴，但是一个吻。

维吉尔并不那么明白人类的一切，那些遗落在他记忆里关于爱和恨的东西几乎全然纠缠在一起，但丁，母亲，他落下的悬崖，抓不住的手和永恒的黑夜，眼前中无止境的恶魔和厮杀，他枯坐在长夜的阴影里艰难存货，他学会了恶魔的形事准则，他学会了恶魔的方式表达欲望。

服从我，你是我的。

他的孩子，他在这世界上唯一留下的东西，那么柔软，那么年轻，他应该小心的触碰他，像一个人那样，用指腹最柔软的地方去触碰他的脸颊，用嘴唇最轻柔的地方去亲吻他的嘴唇，用额头最柔软度的地方和他相碰。但他却感到某种从深渊爬出的怒火和嫉妒，撕裂和占有的欲望在漫长黑夜里找上他的梦境，他哭泣的男孩，他跪下的男孩，他张开嘴接受他一切的男孩，顺从地在他身下，服从他，接受他。

于是他解开尼禄脖子上的项圈，留下的伤口至少半个月都会留下痕迹，而他会保证所有人知道他的孩子属于他，属于他一个人。

尼禄因为突然放开的脖子而得到过多的氧气，换不上气的男孩艰难的喘息咳嗽，精液和唾液又一次从他嘴边往下掉，穿过他脚踝和翅膀的幻影剑消失，他的父亲却直接把他从地上抱了起来。

“呜……！”

他的嗓子坏了，含糊喊出的声音像是奶狗嘶叫，双手仍然被绑在一起，失去平衡让他只能在魔人的怀里缩成一团，魔人的身体比他大太多，他父亲双手分开他的双腿把他放在腿间的阴茎，尼禄挣扎着想说不要，从腿根留下来的精液愈来愈多，而维吉尔皱眉，他按住男孩的腰直接逼着他吞到最底，尼禄发出一声半路卡掉的尖细哭泣，他全身都在发抖，把自己蜷缩起来的动作像是想要逃避却又显得男孩无比脆弱，那些下意识寻求保护的动作和发抖的肢体，双腿绞紧又被维吉尔强行打开，魔人的阴茎太大，对人类的身体几乎是不可能接受的负担，但尼禄接受了他，接受了他给他的痛苦，他在哭，缩在他怀中小小的一团，他抓住男孩的臀部把他提起然后猛烈压下，尼禄发出了一两个类似于太多了的音节，他苦闷地拍打父亲的手臂，表达他受不了的意思，但他的父亲操他，像个冷漠无情的暴君——或者说他曾经确实是。

他的后穴湿软，顺从的吞下父亲的阴茎，跟随着动作摇摆的腰几乎要被魔人的双爪扭断，他呼吸不上，脸颊不自然的潮红，而维吉尔的尾巴又在这时候捅进他的嘴唇，强硬的往里碾，尼禄挣扎着想要脱出上下都被塞满的状况，但维吉尔按住了他，幻影剑又一次把他试图扬起的透蓝翅膀插在地面，他发出一声痛苦的呼喊，但喊声只是让他的喉咙震动起来，那股传递而去的震动让维吉尔的尾巴难以自控的往里更进了些，后穴的阴茎跟着尾巴一起向上顶。

被钉死在他父亲身上的感觉格外强烈，他哭出声，眼角酸涩，眼泪打湿了蒙住眼睛的黑布，他的男孩无法呼吸，后穴却锁紧，他眼前炸开血和火，仿佛在魔界的深渊里仰头看见的炽烈熔岩。

维吉尔想起那些夜晚，孤独而恐惧的夜晚，他提着刀向前，身上的不断出现伤口然后愈合，再被恶魔抓伤，然后愈合，恶魔的血脉让他能承受那些伤口，但疼痛却无法去除，伤口的恢复消耗着他的体力，他眼前陷入模糊的黑色，又有光点在闪烁，我好痛，他想对人说，对母亲，对但丁。

可他没有人可以说。

他还想起那些夜晚，在事务所的晚上，姬莉叶在厨房准备夜宵，尼禄凑到她身边偷走一小块蛋糕，女孩对他微笑，像夏日绽放的花，而尼禄同样笑着，眼里的光从睫毛中间一点点露出来，而他坐在沙发上，手里拿着茶杯，他绷直的腰发紧，那一刻一种愤怒从脊椎一路烧伤上他的头颅。

——妈妈，当我爱一个人，我应该怎么办呢？  
啊，维吉尔有喜欢的人了？

嗯，我喜欢妈妈。

那么就送给妈妈一个吻吧……——

他应该送给他一个吻，维吉尔想着，他放下了端着茶杯的双手，指尖仍然感受着杯口的余温。

但他想要些别的，和温暖的六月夜晚亲吻不一样的，那些东西更接近魔界的火和鲜血，更接近他阴暗的欲望和无法回头的道路。

“求……”

尼禄的声音几乎从嗓子里挤出来，他终于抽出了男孩嗓子里的尾巴，沾满唾液的尾巴上传来温热的余烬，维吉尔掐住尼禄的腰在他还没有反应过来的时候再次凶狠的操干起来，尼禄被自己的口水呛在气管，他咳嗽着接受维吉尔抽插的动作，他哭着呼喊了些什么，但他除了几个模糊的“求你”还说不清别的。

他全身都在发抖，却缩在维吉尔胸口像是等到了迟到了二十多年的希望，“男孩，”维吉尔开口，他的声音比自己想象的更冷，“当你求人的时候，你应该说些什么？”

尼禄的嘴唇在发抖，他知道他想要听什么。

“Da……”

“不，我的孩子，我想听的不是这个称呼。”

他重重的向上顶，男孩哭出一个嗝儿，他的双手无处可去，整个人被维吉尔锁在他的阴茎上，太多了，不要了，但他的那些语句都被父亲凶狠的操干切碎了。

维吉尔贴着他的耳朵低语，恶魔的舌尖顺着耳廓向里面舔舐，他的耳朵里传来暧昧的水声，还有隆隆的奔流声，是他的血和骨头，他张开嘴，又闭上。

“说出来。”

他又顶进男孩的身体，尼禄发出一声悲鸣，但维吉尔的声音那么温柔，好像用几乎要把他的脊椎斩断的力道操他的人不是他自己，尼禄苦闷的摇头，抽泣，那些小小的声音最终传到维吉尔的耳朵里。

“……Papa。”

他的男孩在他的操干里失禁。

他的阴茎流出透明的液体，淅淅沥沥的水声让尼禄终于放声大哭，他含糊不清的叫喊着Papa，而整个人锁紧了双腿缩在维吉尔怀里，魔人终于变回他的父亲，维吉尔的阴茎还插在男孩的后穴里，他的孩子已经湿了全身也失了力气，浑浑噩噩的躺在他的怀里带着他留下的所有痕迹，那一刻一种难以言喻的满足终于包裹住了他全身，他的孩子有六月的阳光的味道，但现在他闻起来像七月的冷雨。

他取下尼禄眼睛上的黑布，男孩的眼睛已经一片茫然，但那片朦胧的蓝色里维吉尔看到了多年前的自己，他站在弗杜那城堡的广场前，被某种不知名的花儿包围，那些蓝色的小花瓣在他眼前飘飞着落地，而遥远高云外飞过白鸽，那是个好天气，他看见城堡门口放着一个摇篮，他就站在那里看着那个摇篮，木质的浅黄色围栏，还有摇晃的蓝色风铃，而他听见歌声，遥远地从不知何处传来，他认得那首歌，那是伊娃曾经为他和但丁唱起的摇篮曲。

那是个六月。

FIN


End file.
